


late night phone calls

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [77]
Category: Celeste and Jesse Forever (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Riley drawls, starring up at her tour bus's ceiling, “what are you wearing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night phone calls

“So,” Riley drawls, starring up at her tour bus's ceiling, “what are you wearing?”

Celeste snorts into the phone, “Seriously?” 

“Maybe if you had come on tour with me I wouldn't have to ask,” Riley teases, “since you couldn't trust Scott to run your media company on his own. So…?” 

Celeste is beginning to regret that she didn't just take some time off, she's been keeping up between phone calls and low quality youtube videos. Maybe next time, she thinks- she can't always put work first and Scott _was_ capable… 

“Still with me?”

“Sorry, uh, the blue lingerie set you gave me.” 

Riley laughs, and Celeste grins. “You are such a liar.” 

“Fine, I'm wearing sweats and a tank top, you?” 

“I'm not wearing anything,” Riley purrs, and Celeste gulps. 

“I um, I can work with that,” Celeste says, mouth dry. 

“Mhmm, better yet, you could take off your clothes,” Riley says, and somehow the idea is transformed from ridiculous to hot in a blink. 

“Okay,” Celeste says, and if she closes her eyes, she can pretend Riley's closer.

(In the morning there's a plane ticket on her keyboard, and Scott tells her to just go, her head hasn't been in her work anyways. Celeste should probably be embarrassed, but she's too excited- she'll be seeing Riley again in a few hours.)


End file.
